Signs
by OneSolution
Summary: Sometimes it was subtle. Other times they were much more bold. Some guild members had noticed it and they all thought the same. Maybe, just maybe, Natsu and Lucy were dating. Oneshot. NaLu


Sometimes, it was subtle. But, they were there. There were signs, though, only the quick and sharp-eyed could catch it. Most of the time, they would do it out of sight of the others. Very rarely do they do it boldly outright in the open.

Gray had saw it more times than he would've liked.

Once, when he was relaxing at his own table in the guild, Gray saw Lucy walk by Natsu and casually brushed her hip against Natsu's arm. He expected Natsu to look confused or bewildered at the sudden contact. He did not expect him to smirk at Lucy as she continue to walk as if nothing happened.

Gray couldn't come up with an explanation. Maybe Natsu was smirking at something or someone else? Maybe he was just pulling a prank on him. So he decided to just let it be. He had more important things to do anyways... like challenging Natsu to a fight and coming out victorious.

* * *

Gray had seen another sign, or rather... heard.

It was at night, when Gray was walking through Magnolia enjoying the cool breeze. As an ice mage, cool breezes don't have much of an effect on him. Which surprised him when he realized he was walking with nothing, but his boxer shorts.

"Shit."

Gray spun around on his trail, and started to sprint back to Lucy's apartment. Earlier that day, Team Natsu had assembled at Lucy's house. Not to discuss the next mission, but for no reason really. They just wanted to have fun, and the general consensus was that, Lucy's place is where they go to party. Granted, Lucy wasn't happy to see her house ransacked by her teammates, but it was worth it.

Now he was running across the sleeping town, practically naked, back towards Lucy's apartment. He had reason to believe that he had unconsciously stripped his clothes off when he was fighting with Natsu in Lucy's living room. Too bad Erza was too distracted by Lucy's extravagant clothing to stop their battle. Gray was sure though, his clothes was probably laying in a heap on Lucy's floor.

Finally, Gray had arrived at Lucy's apartment and was gasping for air. He opened the door and sighed, good thing Lucy hasn't locked her door yet. Peering inside, he saw that no one was in sight. But of course, Natsu, Erza, and Gray had left earlier after their party. Actually, it was more like Lucy kicked them out.

Gray tiptoed into the living room, closing the front door behind him quietly. Quickly, he looked around for his shirt and pants and grinned when he spotted them scattered on Lucy's couch.

"Bingo."

As he maneuvered to grab said clothing, he heard a few footsteps just above him in the upstairs floor where Lucy's bedroom was. Then, there was the sound of giggling that was unmistakeably, Lucy's voice.

"Natsu... stop...ohhh~"

Gray froze, out of fear or shock he did not know.

"You don't sound like you want me to stop." A voice teased. The distinct voice was Natsu's.

Beads of sweat were now trickling down Gray's forehead, as he finally grabbed his clothes and tried his hardest not to make any sudden movements. Why the hell was Natsu still here? Why was Lucy moaning. Did he want to know?

What could they be doing...?

Gray made it to the front door, as more giggles and moans sounded from the top floor. He slipped outside and started to run back home, not even bothering to put on his clothes. Maybe Gray heard it wrong or maybe his mind was playing games with him. Whatever it may be, he will never strip in Lucy's house again.

* * *

Still, there were more signs that presented itself to Gray.

"Guys?!" Gray called out, as he walked through the forest.

During the fight on their latest mission, Team Natsu got separated as more dark mages started swarm them. Although, they were still rather easy to defeat, especially for Erza. Still, Natsu decided to sprint after this particular asshole who had harassed Lucy and, in his own words, "beat the shit out of him." Lucy chased after Natsu, and Gray found himself surrounded by a dozen mages. Erza had decided to chase after the leader of the group, leaving Gray all alone in the dense forest.

Gray groaned.

"Stupid flamebrain." Gray said. It was that idiot's fault that he now had to trek through the forest to find him.

A few minutes past as Gray continued to look for Natsu and Lucy, when Gray saw a bright red flame and the sound of a man's cry of pain. Gray grinned, and started to sprint after the flames he saw when he stopped in his tracks and quickly hid behind a tree. Did they have to do this now?!

A man, nearly burned beyond recognition, laid on the floor defeated. Gray remembered he was the one who was being a little flirty with Lucy.

Speaking of Lucy, she was pinned against a tree by Natsu. They were making out. Groping and grinding each other, Gray tore his eyes from the scene and cursed under his breath, his face was warm and he was sure it was red as well.

This confirms what he had suspected a while ago. But did they have to do that right at this moment. Gray cringed when he heard Lucy moan. From behind the tree, out of sight, Gray yelled:

"Natsu, Lucy!?"

Gray grinned when he heard a few cusses and peeked from behind the tree. Natsu and Lucy quickly unwrinkled their clothing, fixed their hair and started to run after Gray's voice.

To Gray's dismay, they ran in the wrong direction. He stood up and ran after them.

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

Erza noticed, thanks to her sharp eyes, that Lucy and Natsu were getting a little more... touchy. Especially when there were less people around, though she herself caught it. Some were subtle, and others were a little more daring.

Erza was looking over the request board. The team decided to take a break for today, but Erza, however, decided to take a go on a solo mission. Still, there were no jobs that seemed adequate enough.

Out of the corner of she saw Lucy and Natsu sneaking out of the guild. Normally, Erza would mind her own business, in fact, she would reprimand someone if they go too nosy, but, this is something too interesting to pass up. Also, she had to discount the possibility that weren't going on an S-Class mission again. At least, that's how Erza justified her actions.

She followed them at a safe distance. Was she being a stalker? No, she couldn't be. She wasn't hiding in the bushes and watching their every move. She was just following them without their knowledge because she was intrigued...

Natsu and Lucy walked side by side, along with Happy who floated beside Natsu. They talked normally as friends for a while then it started taking a different direction.

"Happy, you think you can leave us alone tonight?" Natsu grinned at his feline friend.

"I don't know Natsu, it's gonna cost ya."

"What is it this time?" Lucy groaned.

"Ten salmons."

"Ten?!" Natsu said in disbelief. "Last time it was five!"

"It goes up every time, sorry." Happy said.

"Evil cat." Lucy said sourly.

Erza, who had been listen to their conversation, blinked a few times. Why would Natsu want Happy to leave him and Lucy alone? Are they really planning to take a S-class mission? Without noticing she bumped right into Natsu, who promptly fell down.

"Ouch! Erza?" Natsu said.

Erza didn't realize that they had reach Lucy's apartment.

"Erza what are you doing here?" Lucy asked. Erza noticed Happy had already left.

"N-Nothing!" Erza stuttered. "I wasn't following you or anything! I have to go! Bye!"

With that, Erza sprinted back towards the guild, leaving behind a confused Lucy and Natsu.

"Shame on me for worrying about them..." Erza muttered to herself walked back to the guild.

* * *

Though Erza has put that incident out of her mind, she noticed a more... peculiar event.

Erza was in a wedding shop. Not for any particular reason. She just felt like looking at all the wedding rings and trying out some wedding dresses. Erza walked around the store admiring each dress and blushing as she imagined her own wedding. Lost in her imagination, she was startled when the door of the shop opened and Lucy walked in.

She quickly hid behind an aisle. What was Lucy doing here?! This is terrible! If Lucy were to catch her here...

Erza watched as Lucy smiled at each wedding ring behind the glass case.

"Any ring you like?" A woman behind the counter asked.

"Uh, no." Lucy laughed. "I'm just looking. My boyfriend didn't propose to me or anything."

The woman smiled. "Of course, but you'll want to know which one to pick when he does propose."

"I guess you're right, but they all look so amazing. It's hard to choose."

Erza stayed frozen on the spot. Lucy has a boyfriend? Who was he? When did she get one? All these questions ran through her head as she hid behind a few wedding dresses. What if Natsu was dating Lucy? Erza shook her head. That's the last thing Natsu would think about. Surely they can't be dating. Erza quickly walked out of the store before Lucy could notice her presence.

* * *

Mirajane had notice something too.

Mira was serving a few drinks at the bar. Regular day with some good income. Nothing out of the ordinary. She looked over to Team Natsu who were chatting at their own table and having a good time. She smiled when they burst into laughter.

Suddenly, she saw something under the table. Something that looked like entwined fingers? If she wasn't mistaken, Lucy and Natsu's entwined fingers. She lowered her head to take a better a look. Still it was quite difficult to see. She leaned over the bar and struggled to get a better look under the table where Team Natsu was.

Just when she caught the clear image of Natsu and Lucy's interlocked hands, she fell to the floor flat on her face.

"Mira-san, are you okay?"

"J-Just fine."

* * *

Levy had much more substantial evidence.

Levy arrived at her favorite bookstore. She gleefully walked inside and started scanning and picking out each book she would be buying. She was too busy looking at each book when she bumped her shoulder into someone else.

"Sorry... Lu-Chan?"

"Levy-chan?"

"What are you doing here?" Lucy and Levy asked at the same time.

"I go to this book store every week." Levy smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just browsing." Lucy said

"Lu-chan this is an erotic books store." Levy said, raising her eyebrow.

Instantly, Lucy became red faced and avoided Levy's piercing and curious eyes. "I-I-I was j-just looking a-round I-I didn't kno-know this w-was that kind of b-bookstore. I swear!"

Levy noticed Lucy clutching a book. _100 Best Sex Positions_

Just then, Lucy snapped out of her stuttering.

"Wait a minute Levy-chan." Lucy said. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

It was night time, when Levy was walking to Lucy's house. Today was Lucy's birthday. After a lot of celebration at the Fairy Tail guild, Lucy had gone home early So early that Levy had forgotten to give Lucy her birthday present. In her hand, she was holding a special book written and signed by one of Lucy and Levy's favorite authors. Other members had forgotten to give Lucy a present too. They'd decided to give it to her tomorrow, however, Levy wanted to give it to her today just to see the look on her face. Natsu had also forgotten to give Lucy her present. In fact, he left a few minutes before Lucy left.

Levy finally arrived at Lucy's apartment. She pulled out one of her special key to Lucy's apartment that Lucy gave to her. Once she unlocked the door and went inside, everything was dark and quiet. Levy walked upstairs, and knocked a few times on Lucy's bedroom door.

No answer.

Levy, deciding to leave Lucy had already gone to sleep, wanted to leave Lucy's present in her room. Once she opened the door, she nearly dropped the present she was holding. In Lucy's bed, along with Lucy, was Natsu. Not to mention they were both naked.

Unable to comprehend the situation, Levy placed the present down and closed the door to the room. Natsu and Lu-chan were dating? Levy was blushing now. Is that why she bought that book? Not wanting to wake them up, Levy quietly left Lucy's apartment with her face still red as a tomato.

* * *

The next day the rest of the guild mates gave Lucy her presents. Lucy and Natsu still acted the same, as if last night didn't happen. 'Maybe they want to keep it a secret.' Levy thought. If they do, then she would do just that, for her best friend.

* * *

Gray sat at his table, bored because Natsu had not yet arrived. He was itching for a fight, because this time, he had a strategy to defeat the flame head. Lucy did not arrive yet as well. 'They're probably making out again.' Gray thought.

The guild doors burst opened rather loudly as Natsu and Lucy walked in. They were holding hands in plain view. The entire guild was focused on them, with some looking confused and shocked.

Gray grinned. 'So they're finally go to make it official?'

Mirajane smiled to herself. 'Finally, I don't have to keep this secret to myself anymore.'

Erza was also smiling. 'They're not gonna keep it a secret anymore?'

Levy grinned at Natsu and Lucy holding hands. 'I just hope they don't do it where I can see it.'

"Hey guys, we need to tell you something." Natsu grinned.

The entire guild was silent and confused, except for four grinning and smiling, waiting for them to announce their secret relationship.

Lucy glanced at Natsu and smiled.

"We're getting married!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.  
**


End file.
